


烛光

by Anniya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunion, previous and present life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniya/pseuds/Anniya
Summary: 再多风花雪月，都消磨成齑粉，等风一吹就了无痕。*6k字一发完，包含Shaytham原著内容，狗血前世今生梗。





	烛光

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢朋友让这文转刀为糖。  
> *人物属于育碧，OOC属于我。  
> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12e7d579c

（1）  
将舵盘交给二副照看，谢伊踱步到船长室门前。极光已经消失，他抬头看看满天灿烂的群星，“莫琳根”是位聪明的好姑娘，北极冷冽的风指引着她前进的方向，而他正推开那扇紧闭的门，将这不受欢迎的风阻挡于外。

办公桌上是自黑夜初启就点燃的烛台，夜已深了，烛泪顺着铜制的支架滴落桌上，蜡烛即将燃尽，只剩短短的一小节，却仍然顽强地照亮整间屋子。谢伊推门进入，趁机钻进来的风，令娇弱的烛光摇曳几分。他看见桌前的人影，转身轻轻关门。

海尔森似乎睡着了。谢伊从一边的床上拿起毯子为他披上，然后俯身吹熄了所剩无几的蜡烛，舱房里暖黄消失，只剩下苦涩的月光。他端起烛台准备出门，惊觉手上一痛，就着房中清冷的月色，他看到烛台的底座在他的虎口处划出一道伤口，回头看了一眼熟睡的海尔森，谢伊隐忍痛感，不敢出声，蹑手蹑脚地走到甲板上。

帆船撕破静谧的夜海，墨色的天幕中，繁星闪烁，星光下，一只独角鲸跃出海面。他立于船尾，盯着远处明亮的北极星，这颗星见证过他和海尔森之间太多纠结的过往，而他们共同经历的点点滴滴如梦似幻。

 

“先生，你看那边连起来的四颗星，像个方框，再加上左边、右边和下面的三颗星，那是巨蟹座……”谢伊的手指向遥远的天空，一边说，一边比划着，“这边四颗，加上右边一串……那个弯，连起来像个船锚，它是天蝎座，那个弯，我把它看做是蝎子的尾巴。”

海尔森没有船，肯定也不懂得航海，于是，在从地松树岛返回纽约时，谢伊决定教他认星座。说了几句，黑红衣装的圣殿骑士转头看向戴着三角帽的男人，后者眼中亦如星灿烂，似有银河融入其中。在那之前不久，他们合力干掉了阿德瓦勒，一位叱咤风云的海上蛟龙。这位刺客在毙命前，将“海尔森优秀的猎犬”这个词冠在他头上。还真是一点没错，谢伊想。

就在这时，空中划过几道靓丽优美的弧线。

“先生，听说在流星下许愿，是会成真的。”

海尔森没有立即回答，夜海的风吹动船舷灯的灯芯，原本明亮的烛光霎时黯淡，他似乎笑了一下，而这笑容也如流星般转瞬即逝。良久，黑发的男人开口：“你许了什么愿？”

“能说出来的愿望，还能算是愿望吗？”

“你怎么也变得油嘴滑舌的。”

听出话中的申诉，谢伊微微低头以示歉意。并非他不想说，只是这个愿望太遥远，太过虚幻，而他又太现实，现实太过残忍。他们的相逢与合作如流星般短暂，如烛光般脆弱。两个理想之路上孤独的旅人，暂时相遇，融化相似的孤单，共同目标一旦达成，就免不了各自分奔的下场。

尽管他有很多次机会向海尔森坦白心意，但他明白，这是一段有时限的相逢，如果走不到终点，何必开始？

我愿意永远在您身边，做您忠诚的下属，谢伊在心中默默地想。

这世界一切美好的事物总是美丽而短暂，流星如此，爱也如此。

 

极光在夜幕刚刚降临时出现，那碧绿和海蓝的线条中，染了些艳红，像夜之女神华丽的衣摆，这时，繁星也黯然。

他听到海尔森的声音从背后想起，优雅的语调穿透夜色：“你会为了圣殿骑士团，为了我，找到那个盒子。”

“他可能在世界上的任何一个角落……或许需要很多年才能找到。”语毕，他转头去看海尔森，而后者只留给他一个披着蓝色披风的背影。

“这可能需要你花费一生的时间。你准备好迎接挑战了吗？”

刺客组织在殖民地原气大伤，十年内难以掀起什么风浪，但英军在殖民地的势力却大为受挫，所以作为盟友的圣殿骑士团，不能不对法国人提高警惕，并尽快抢夺对方手中的底牌——先行者之盒。海尔森并不热衷于寻找第一文明的遗迹。谢伊的心中泛起一丝酸楚，这是保护，还是……

他不敢继续想下去了，只是淡淡地点头，他相信海尔森看到了他的动作。

我会找到那个盒子，保护好它，把它当成我余生做的唯一一件事。谢伊想，因为我愿意做您最忠诚的下属。

船尾的灯照亮下方黑色的浪涛，烛光随着船只颠簸，轻柔摇晃。

“很好。”

海尔森走进了船长室，那里有刚刚点起的、明亮的烛光。

 

北大西洋之旅结束，纽约很快就到了，依然是熟悉的港口，金发的港务官又在小屋里打着瞌睡，杰克·维克斯也像往常一样，早已在港口等候他们。

“抱歉，先生，我只能陪您走到这一步了。”他低声道。

海尔森随即丢过来一个眼神，谢伊读不懂其中复杂的意思，便站在船上目送圣殿骑士团大团长走上岸，当对方蓝色的身影逐渐融入熙攘的人群，他转身回了船长室，俯身吹熄案上的蜡烛。

翌日破晓，天光还未刺破海面上薄薄的雾气，“莫琳根”号就要启航了，谢伊紧握船舵，而目光却有意无意地瞥向岸边的楼房——那是海尔森的办公室。后来，在蔚蓝的、无际的大洋上漂泊时，他的心中就只剩下窗前永远明亮的金色的烛光。

 

多年后，他们曾在纽约街头见过一面，隔着一条熙攘的街，海尔森还穿着那身墨蓝色的外套，标致性的三角帽和领前红色的丝带，谢伊一眼就认出了他。一辆马车从他面前飞快驶过，怀里的小男孩不安分地扭着身体，趴在他肩上，用纤细的手指指着他身后不远处一位墨绿色衣裙的夫人。“妈妈！”他听到儿子说。

他知道海尔森也在看他们。

又一辆马车驶了过来，稳稳停在海尔森面前，他目送他的大团长坐进马车。车门关上了，梦也该醒了。

“谢伊，那位是谁？”

他知道妻子说的是海尔森，“好像是以前生意上认识的人，但这么多年了，我认错了吧。”

 

\---

他一生的全部成果被浓缩成几十个字，全都藏在这本《18世纪美洲圣殿骑士秘史》里，作者是著名美国探险家克里斯托弗·吉斯特。

“谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克毕生找寻先行者之盒”，案前翻书之人轻笑着发出一声鼻音，灰蓝色的瞳孔中，目光全集中那个名字上。“然后不还是弄丢了，也不知道美国分公司的特工是否重新找到它。”

谢伊，谢伊·寇马克，他又反复读了几遍，拿起钢笔圈出了这个名字，然后折起页角做记号。

明明知道这东西不能拯救世界，却偏偏要去寻找，真是蠢得可爱。

 

（2）  
杀死霍普以后不久，他们在阿森纳堡的会客厅里畅饮。海尔参第一次见识谢伊的酒量，他总是以为船长们都是千杯不倒的体质，而这次，他错了。

两瓶威士忌见底，明黄的烛光下，他看到谢伊的面容微微泛红，爱尔兰人偏头捂住嘴，克制地打了个酒嗝，然后完全不顾形象地冲他露出一个带着傻气的笑容。

“我投降，先生……我放弃抵抗了，我认输。”

海尔森满意地向后靠在扶手椅背上，依然是旧时谨慎严肃的样子，只是灰蓝的眼瞳中染了几分笑意，“你在说什么，谢伊？”

“我爱您，先生，我从没对您讲过……我知道这是不会有结果的，所以我也不乞求什么回报……您怎么也会爱着我呢？我只是个15岁起就在纽约街头打架的混蛋……而您，您会从殖民地富商的佳丽中选择您的妻子，或者她来自大洋彼岸的贵族之家，名门闺秀……”

他醉了，海尔森对自己说。第二天早上，宿醉的头痛会折磨他的头脑，而他在醒来后会遗忘今晚的谈话，还是那个尽职尽责的下属。海尔森觉得这有些讽刺，但自己何尝不是这样？

心中忽然涌出一丝酸楚，这正好给了他冲动的理由。海尔森俯身向前，吻了一下爱尔兰人面上的伤痕。他自嘲，自己到底还是胆怯了。

面前的这位圣殿骑士如获至宝，用手指抚摸过他刚刚亲吻过的位置，海尔森敏锐地捕捉到了他的笑容，这微笑真挚动人，像雨后的晴空。

如果心中的烛光注定要熄灭，不如珍惜眼下它依然闪焕着光亮的时刻。

 

谢伊是位好船长，这让他不由自主地想起了父亲，加勒比海的海盗王国里，谁不知道爱德华·肯威的名字。可惜的是，这个金发伟岸的形象始终像远方的海市蜃楼，是他永远追不到的影子。就在这个时候，谢伊出现了，于是，这个影子似乎找到了一个看上去不错的替代品，他满足了海尔森对“船长”这个词的几乎全部幻想。

一个晴朗的夜晚，爱尔兰人决定教他认星座。他总是忘记他有个做过海盗的父亲，仍像在教导一位新手船员那样教他。认星座这种毫无技术含量的事，聪明如海尔森，怎么能不会呢，但他仍安静地听着，听着谢伊说天蝎座，双子座。

倏忽，流星划过。这些悲伤的逃兵真的能实现他的愿望吗？但他还是立即许了个愿望。

愿纽约和平。殖民地的政权还在争夺中，秩序会为这片新大陆带来和平，那么，再愿殖民地和平。

 

他同谢伊一起前去寻找刺客北极远征队，下船前，吉斯特肯请他三思，而他一口回绝，用大团长的职责，这种崇高又神圣的原因堵住了他的嘴。努力将谢伊的陪伴再延长一会，他默默地想着。

“抱歉，只能陪你走到这一步了。”是谢伊温柔的声线。

他转过头去盯着身旁的下属，爱尔兰人曾经两次敲开他紧闭的、办公室的门，却再也不会有第三次。他保持着不为所动的姿态，跟随杰克向岸上走，但是又觉得自己必须再看他一眼。逆着海风，他是人群中唯一一个面向船只而立的人，此时，棕发青年正转身进入船长室。

次日清晨，薄雾弥漫，海尔森换上一根新蜡烛点燃，负手立在窗前，他们之间确实有过些许微妙的感情，像是蜡烛摇曳、哔啵爆裂开时发出的耀眼的光。“莫琳根”号扬起火红的风帆驶向朝阳，然后逐渐变成一个渺小模糊的黑点，最后，彻底消失了。

海风无形的手捻灭了蜡烛，烛光化作一缕青烟，他曾借着它读过象征着理想、怯懦和爱欲的书籍，它也曾为他照亮了黑暗中的一切，不管是心中的，还是眼前的。

而现在，它们全都熄灭了。

 

在谢伊的一手帮助下，纽约再也看不刺客们的旗帜，海尔森的工作也暂时放松了一阵。船不在，但港口还在。离开纽约前往波士顿之前，他常常光顾这里，站在阿森纳堡的围墙外沐浴夕阳，欣赏天边的烟霞。夜晚回到办公室，就着烛光，奋笔疾书，羽毛笔沾满了墨水，他飞快写着给谢伊的下一步指示。末了，“你回来……”海尔森看着自己无意识写下的句子愣住了，一大滴墨液滴在纸上，污染了即将完成信件，他愠怒地将纸揉皱，丢到一边。

低头揉着鼻梁，他曾经承诺将全身心都奉献给教团，后来他开始怀疑洞察之父的力量，然而，不变的是对和平的理想。他像个英勇无畏的战士一样热烈地追求着它，谢伊出现后，这种信念有过短暂的动摇，但伯奇长久以来对他施加的影响已经根深蒂固，他只能在理想面前地下高傲的头，将感情藏进角落的箱子里锁上，然后把怯懦的苦果全都推给命运。

自欺欺人，他这么嘲笑自己。

将谢伊召回的念头无数次骚扰他的脑子，在时间的蒸馏下，他渐渐说服自己放弃了这个想法，对他而言，谢伊是值得羡慕的，为了“忠诚”二字，心怀一腔孤勇前往大洋彼岸的未知国度，这样才能算得上一生没有遗憾。

星光下的誓言太轻。

“先生，听说在流星下许愿，是会成真的。”

“你许了什么愿？”

“能说出来的愿望，还能算是愿望吗？”

“你怎么也变得油嘴滑舌的。”

要是许下的愿望还能改变就好了。

他再也没有向谢伊提过醉酒时幼稚拙劣的情话，而是将它们藏进秘密的日记。等他离开这个世界，康纳也许会翻开它，想到这，他将记着谢伊名字的本页尽数撕下，日记本瞬间变薄了。

知子莫若父，他能想象出阿基里斯是怎样想康纳讲述谢伊的，所以他不能给谢伊制造不必要的麻烦。

 

\---

“这个人为什么……”棕发的青年情绪激动，将手里咬了一口的苹果不耐烦地丢在桌上，果子缓缓滚落地面。“这团长怎么当的？为了保护高阶圣殿骑士大师S.C.，海尔森·肯威不惜将自己多年的日记付之一炬。喜欢一个人是藏不住的，上啊！”

等等，海尔森·肯威？他用签字笔将这个名字圈出来，然后将书页折了角做标记。

 

（3）  
康纳终于解除了圣殿骑士团在北美刺客兄弟会的威胁，他这次回到达文波特庄园，打算收拾一下房子。

取下暗杀墙上的画像，康纳将它们从画框中取出，随手丢在沙发上，然而他惊奇地发现，放着海尔森画像的画框背面有个夹层。小心敲开薄薄的隔板，他在里面发现了另一张画像，画像上的男人长相并不像父亲一样俊朗，如果忽略右眼上的疤痕和锐气的目光，康纳觉得他姑且能算上是个长得标志的男人，那道伤痕为他平添了几分乖张和阴戾，一看就是个狠角色。

他应该也是个圣殿骑士，康纳想。阿基里斯从未提起过这个人，他想问问这个有故事的老头，然而他已经长眠地下，再无法开口。

他也没在缴获的圣殿骑士文件里找到关于这个人的线索。如果有一天，他找到了这个男人，（康纳笑了）而这个人对人民的自由意志毫无威胁，他不介意和他交个朋友。

 

棕发的男孩端着烛台走进房间，“爷爷，天黑了。”

“啊，科吉尔。”

男孩将烛台放在谢伊身边的圆桌上，拿起门口的几根木柴向壁炉走去。他行走时带起的风拉扯着烛光摇曳，谢伊看着被照亮的墙上显出一个人影，一如他年轻时记忆中的模样。

他看着这个影子走近了，“先生？”

“谢伊。”低沉标准的伦敦腔。

一阵疾风吹开窗，整个屋子里只剩下壁炉里的火，烛光熄灭了。

永远熄灭了。

“爷爷！”

 

（4）  
永远不要让吉斯特知道什么秘密，谢伊一直将这句话作为自己航海守则的第二条，第一条是谨慎。

在谢伊前往法国之前，这位忠实的大副向他引荐了另一位年轻人接替自己的位子。

我也老了，船长，吉斯特说。

这一次谢伊又犹豫了，就像吉斯特毛遂自荐做大副时一样，不过，那时的犹豫是在刺客兄弟会的往事重现，而这一次，掺杂了一些不舍。

吉斯特带着自己的秘密航海日记回到纽约，也正是靠着这本日记，后代的圣殿骑士们才得以窥探那段若有若无的温情。

 

\---

又是一年阿布斯泰戈公司年会，棕发的爱尔兰青年早就做好了准备，美国分公司下榻的酒店服务很周到，他的黑西装和暗红色领带被熨烫好挂在衣帽间里，等待他检阅。

将头发束起，门外的朋友第二次催促他，“快点，快点！再慢就赶不上总裁讲话了！”

“知道了，再给我一分钟。”他对着穿衣镜抖擞一下，整理衬衫的领口，扣上十字袖扣。萨维尔街定制的西装裁剪得体，只是他额前有几根不服帖的短发，对着镜子试图将着几根头发梳好，好吧，这是徒劳。

右边眉骨上有一道浅浅的疤痕，不过他不打算借用女士们的化妆品补救它。就在自己受伤静养的时候，他读到一本书，《18世纪美洲圣殿骑士秘史》，作者是著名探险家克里斯托弗·吉斯特，里面也提过一位右边眉骨有伤口的人。疤痕是男人的勋章，他想。

“谢伊，还有十分钟，你最好快点。”

“这就来！”作为美国分公司的特派专员，他带着先行者之盒而来，的确不应该迟到。

他和几位朋友一同踏上楼梯，不得不说，英国人就是有情调，一路摆着5星烛台，会场外弥漫着庄重严肃的气息，令他想起古板的英国绅士。

“嘿，谢伊，英国人真的拿到金苹果了吗？”

青年偏头低声回答，“我怎么知道？我只知道法国分公司找到了圣者。”

“那圣裹布呢？”

“应该在俄罗斯分公司那里。”

英国分公司的高层领导正在会场门口迎接他们，为首的是一位黑发绅士，他姓肯威，谢伊在公司高管的名单上见过他。眼前的这个人带着标准而含蓄的笑容，和每一位到来的宾客握手。

“您好，肯威先生，我是……”

“再给你一次机会，谢伊。”

他低头笑了一下，好吧，我要撤销英国绅士古板的定义，他想。他的大团长，真是一点都没变。

“先生，我完成任务了。”

他看到面前穿着海军蓝西装的男人笑了，绝非公事公办的微笑，锐意的目光也敛去几分。

“很好。”他说。

就在他们身边烛台上，蜡烛突然哔啵爆裂开，发出明亮耀眼的烛光。


End file.
